Display of information to a driver by incorporation of information displays in or at an interior mirror assembly is known, as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,647 (INFORMATION DISPLAY IN A REARVIEW MIRROR), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Such known mirror-located information displays work well for their intended purposes, but challenges can exist in packaging the display element, and particularly when it is a video display screen, within the often crowded interior of an interior rearview mirror assembly of the vehicle. Also, incorporation or the like of a 1.5 inch diagonal liquid crystal video display screen, or the equivalent, sometimes requires removal of a portion of the reflective coating of the mirror reflector element of the mirror assembly, thus potentially effecting its rearward field of view.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved vehicular information display, and particularly a mirror-mounted video display, that is readily accommodated within the interior rearview mirror assembly, and that provides a video display of a size readily readable and viewable by a driver or other vehicular occupant, and that does not unnecessarily detract from the rear vision performance of the mirror reflective element in the interior mirror assembly.